


Drunken Night: The Night Before

by ShiningMagi (Mathais)



Series: Drunken Night [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathais/pseuds/ShiningMagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrono and Yuuno get drunk at a celebration and end up in bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Night: The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> Because I need this—the crack shipper in me won't relent.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and elements of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha; I'm just playing with them.

"Ah, ferret boy, I'm so drunk."

"Yeah, I know. And don't call me ferret boy!"

Yuuno grumbled this as he shouldered the taller Chrono's weight and drug him further into the room. Thankfully, there was a bed in here, and he unceremoniously dropped the older man onto it.

"How heavy are you, anyway?"

"S'not my fault that you're wimpy," Chrono slurred out as he raised one hand to rub at his face, the other loosening his tie. With a grin, he waved down at his own body. "You only wish you had this."

Yuuno was pointedly not looking at Chrono's body, which was hard with muscle from years of physical training. He was definitely not looking at the strip of skin that the loosened tie, followed quickly by the upper buttons on his shirt, revealed. In spite of that, Yuuno couldn't help but be a little jealous; he himself had only a compact build required for keeping light on his toes. Dangerous traps and all that from his archaeology trips, but nothing heavy duty like an officer. Of course, it didn't help that he really, really did want to see it.

But apparently Chrono wasn't looking for a reply, because he was beginning to rub his face, and his palm came away with a layer of sweat. "Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Without even waiting, Chrono began to unbutton his shirt even farther, to reveal even more skin.

Yuuno was trembling by this point, and he met Chrono's cold blue eyes. Chrono licked his suddenly dry lips and, though his drunken haze, asked the one question which sealed his fate. "Did anyone ever tell you how pretty you looked?" Of course, doing this while one hand ran over Yuuno's shoulder probably helped as well.

Yuuno's tight control broke when his eyes looked down and crossed Chrono's finely toned, bare chest. Before Chrono knew it, he was flat against the bed as the smaller teen pressed against his lips and—ooh, where had the ferret learned to do that?

Yuuno explored Chrono's mouth and tasted mostly alcohol and heat but, beyond that, a little bit of peppermint cold mixed with hot spice that had to have been Chrono himself. Though he was smaller, he pressed his entire weight onto Chrono's longer body and fought for control as he plundered his mouth, tongues dueling for dominance. His hands began to feverishly work at unbuttoning Chrono's shirt, even as Chrono's explored as much of his body as he could. Chrono's hands stumbled over unfamiliar planes of muscle where before he would have expected soft curves, but, for all of Yuuno's slim frame, he was undeniably male. Really pretty though. Almost too pretty, but—Chrono's thoughts derailed when Yuuno did something with his tongue that had him nearly bucking up in need.

When Yuuno drew back for breath, both of them were flushed from their exertion as well as arousal. Chrono found that he liked the way Yuuno's green eyes clouded dark with lust and desire. At the back of his mind, he thought that he may have been forgetting something, but now he just enjoyed the slight figure atop of him.

Yuuno, for his part, was straddling Chrono's waist and very much liking the response he found near there. He took a moment to gaze down, and he liked what he saw. Chrono's dark blue shirt was wet and rumpled, with a bead of sweat trailing down his cheek and pooling on his more-exposed chest. Tough muscle, not big but nonetheless defined, barely hinted it at through what was once immaculately pressed clothing. Though Yuuno did want to see more of Chrono's delightful skin, he instead stared straight into dark gray eyes that, clouded by alcohol, was the only way they'd ever look at him like this. Upon seeing those sharp blue eyes softened and ignited by lust, Yuuno reciprocated the desire, heartily helped by an equal dosage of liquor in his own body. Screw propriety. "You're freaking hot," he declared. Yuuno proceeded to grab the front of Chrono's shirt and yank him upward, slamming their mouths together. Chrono didn't even have the breath to moan as Yuuno, for the lack of a better term, pillaged his mouth and left nothing untouched.

Dear lord, where _had_ the ferret learned how to do this?

Chrono's hands weren't idle, however, as he made hasty if sloppy work at removing the emerald green button-up Yuuno wore. Coming across deliciously pale skin where Yuuno's barrier jacket didn't protect against the sun's burn, Chrono traced the paths and contours where Yuuno sported what muscle he had. He tugged and pulled and eventually revealed Yuuno's pale nipples, already hard as pebbles. Chrono made especially sure to rub and tug at them, which made Yuuno whine into their kiss.

This was so sexy, Yuuno could only think as he peppered kisses across Chrono's cheek and down his neck. He licked his way across the drips and curves, nibbling at the prominent Adam's apple, before kissing his way down lower. He found a delicious area around the collarbone that seemed to make Chrono twitch, and with what could only be described as an evil smile, bit down.

"Goddammit, Yuuno!" Chrono gasped at the pain and pleasure but fell back to little gasps and moans when Yuuno began to suck lightly to soothe the affected area.

More bites followed but with less strength; Yuuno instead delighted on the crevice between Chrono's two pecs. He paid special attention to this area as his fingers massaged the hard muscle. Yuuno worked his way down the hard abs, shifting his body in such away to achieve delicious friction with the bulge in Chrono's pants, until he came face to face with his belt. With deft fingers, he opened it and Chrono's pants quickly, shoving down his boxers as well.

Chrono hissed, "Yes!" as his erection, already so hard it hurt, sprung straight into the air. Precum oozed from the slit and trailed down the length to end at heavy balls churning with cum.

Yuuno desperately wished he could take a picture, but he instead burned the image into his considerable memory.

"I need—" Chrono groaned, desperately clutching at Yuuno's arms. "God, I want— So hot—"

"What do you need?" Yuuno breathed out, voice surprisingly deep. His words drifted through the air, low and husky, and curled around Chrono's ears to dive straight to his cock. "What do you want?"

"I—"

Hot breath misted over the head, as Yuuno lowered himself atop Chrono's crotch but didn't touch the column of flesh that rose proudly from the thick patch of black hair. Chrono gave a full-body twitch as Yuuno simply breathed over his cock, which drooled even more precum in response.

"Say it."

"But—"

"I want you to say it." Yuuno looked up at Chrono with a smoky, heated gaze. But it was strong and confident, and Chrono knew then that he wasn't in control of this, any more than he had been from the start. "I won't do it unless you say it."

"I won't." Even drunk off his ass, Chrono still had his pride, but Yuuno's eyes were glittering something dangerous, and holy shit if the ferret had that look more often, people would not write him off so quickly, whether as a offenseless weakling or a prissy pretty-boy. It was fucking hot.

"Are you sure you don't want this?" Yuuno's fingers trailed from his knees to between his legs. He stroked the inner thigh carefully and gave Chrono shivers as he alternatively tried to push into or escape from that touch. Yuuno's petting did the trick, and Chrono felt his will crumble.

"Please," he mumbled.

"Please, what?" Yuuno's petting became more insistent as he went even deeper between Chrono's legs but never quite touching his cock. The pleasure was too much; coupled with Yuuno's hot breaths that teased without mercy, Chrono felt his face and body flush even brighter from more than alcohol. Damn, Yuuno was driving him crazy.

"Please suck me. Goddammit, Yuuno, please—" Chrono's plea turned into a mangled gasp as Yuuno lowered his lips and swallowed the head whole, cheeks bulging almost comically from the girth. His tongue teased out the precum that leaked copiously, allowing it to slide down his throat. Chrono's mind nearly blanked out at the sensory overload.

He nearly thrashed on the bed, it felt to good as Yuuno bobbed his head, covering his cock in spit and precum as he took the length deeper each other, his hands working on what shaft remained uncovered as well as his heavy balls.

When Yuuno withdrew, leaving Chrono a babbling mess begging for more, he grinned straight down and licked his lips, gathering the stray precum and spit that ringed his mouth. "So big," he nearly giggled. "So very big. A bit tiring, but..." He then gave a delicate shrug before diving back down and working again.

Chrono saw stars.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," became his litany as he shivered and shuddered, clenching the bed sheets in order to keep some measure of control over the _things_ Yuuno was doing to him. Gods above, where had Yuuno learned them? Because this was quickly shaping up to be very clearly _not_ Yuuno's first try at this, and, shit—the burning spread through his entire body, and he really really needed to get off. His balls were so tight he thought they were going to burst, and the pressure at the base of his cock was spreading magnificently up his shaft.

"Fuck, ferret— I'm gonna—"

Yuuno merely responded with one long, slow suck that began from the middle of his length and ended at the top.

Chrono broke.

"Shit!" Chrono roared as his balls clenched and orgasm tore through him. His cock _exploded_ in Yuuno's mouth, so much so that Yuuno had to pull off, coughing, from the tide. His cock, still guided by Yuuno's slowly stroking hand, spewed its payload all over Yuuno's face and splattered it with his seed. When Chrono fell down from his high into a hazy afterglow, Yuuno's face was striped white that slowly dripped down his cheeks to land back on Chrono himself. His unbuttoned shirt and pants were stained with it. If Chrono was still in any state of mind at this point, he would have groaned in lust at the sight of Yuuno covered in his cum.

As Chrono attempted to regain control of his breathing, Yuuno was tasting the cum on his lips. It was slightly salty and had a weird texture, but it wasn't all that unpleasant. And giving a blowjob had been great, but as his fingers strayed down to his own hard-on, he realized that he really, really needed to get off too.

"I don't think I've ever come that hard," Chrono panted. When he finally got this bearing, he found Yuuno stroking himself through his pants while still on top of him. With a saucy grin, he propped himself up and kissed Yuuno once more, though he cringed at the taste of his cum. Yuuno hummed into the kiss, almost not noticing as Chrono nudged off the rest of his shirt. But he did feel it when Chrono tentatively began to rub at his clothed erection, whose wet tip could be felt through the fabric. Of course, Chrono noticed it too when Yuuno's fingers, covered by semen, made their way once more between his legs to a part where no one had ever touched before. But he couldn't deny that it felt _good_ , the way that Yuuno's fingers danced around and then rubbed his ass.

And he really didn't squeak into their kiss when a finger slipped in, really.

For a moment, he panicked, but then Yuuno's voice began to murmur in his ear. Platitudes or dirty words, but with the way Yuuno alternated between peppering kisses on his jaw and speaking close enough to his ear that he could feel hot breath across his skin, Chrono unwillingly relaxed. And when he relaxed, Chrono felt pleasure begin to override the weird discomfort at having something inside (inside! his mind giggled) of him, as one finger became two and then three.

Chrono whined at the back of his throat as he began to push began on those intruding fingers, wanting to take them even deeper inside of him. He fumbled with Yuuno's belt and fly, dexterity failing him when Yuuno pumped his fingers in a steady rhythm that felt so good.

Chrono finally succeeded in freeing Yuuno's erection, which pointed in the air with length and girth to match his own. Chrono's hand was unsure as he stroked the appendage, the first time he'd ever touched another guy's tool, but the appreciative noises that Yuuno made had to have meant that he was doing something right. His other hand went to stroke Yuuno's nice, long hair that had so entranced his eyes, and his petting caused Yuuno to stiffen in shock and then redouble his efforts. If it were possible, Yuuno's erection got even harder in his hand.

Before long however, Yuuno got back into the swing of things as he backed away and took his fingers out of Chrono's ass. Though he nearly whimpered at the loss, Chrono successfully held it in, no matter how much he wanted something to replace it. He didn't protest when Yuuno pushed him back onto the bed with one slick hand and nudged his legs open wider. His erection shined with cum and precum and something else that he couldn't identify, though Chrono was pretty sure it had come from the tube that Yuuno was now tossing behind him, and Chrono now felt some trepidation.

Yuuno's cock was much larger than his fingers had been. Would it even fit?

"Are you ready?" Yuuno asked, surprisingly serious given the situation.

Chrono wanted to say no, wondered how something that huge would ever fit, but then he remembered the sensation of being filled and—what the hell. "Yes."

Yuuno's hand guided the head toward his entrance, and Chrono felt it touch him. For a brief moment that was all he felt, and then pain hit. Oh god, it was too big. It was way too big. His body immediately tensed and resisted, and he heard Yuuno hiss.

"You need to relax," he said. "It's only going to hurt worse if you tense up like that."

Thankfully, as a battle mage, he'd learned how to release the tension in his body, even if it took some effort at the moment. But, as he forced his body to relax, he thought that the burn became a little more bearable. Hissing, Chrono looked at Yuuno. "Okay, I'm ready."

Yuuno nodded and began to push forward. It was a slow burn from here on out—painful but only just. As long as Yuuno kept moving, Chrono could ignore the pain and focus instead on the almost pleasure at being filled. Heat swallowed him whole, and Chrono couldn't help the little whimpers and gasps that fells from his lips as Yuuno continued his advance. He clenched his blankets at the sheer sensory overload, almost not hearing the stream of comforting words that Yuuno whispered to keep him relaxed and accepting.

And then at once Yuuno stopped, and Chrono felt _full_ , and there was this magnificent pressure against something inside of him that Chrono desperately craved. Yuuno's balls came to a rest just outside of his stretched and filled opening, but Chrono could barely stop himself from thrashing at the mixture of pain and pleasure and didn't dare focus on it. "Move! Dammit, Yuuno, move!"

Yuuno laughed in a voice roughened by sex and alcohol and then shifted his hips so that he reached a little farther and shit! It felt so damn good. And then he began to move, quickly forming a rhythm to his thrusts that had Chrono pressed up against the headboard of the bed as it slammed against the wall, begging for more. He moaned and cursed every little movement, filthy epithets falling from his lips with each thrust. His world blended in a haze of pain and pleasure and heat. He surrendered his body to sheer enormity that was Yuuno and his length, simply enduring the way his senses all burned as Yuuno's thrusts sped until he was being pounded into the mattress.

He hadn't realized he was hard again until Yuuno began to furiously jerk him off in time with his thrusts, and his eyes flew open at the added pleasure. Already slick with cum, the extra lubrication did everything to make Yuuno's hand feel amazing, and when he looked at Yuuno, at his dark green eyes and panting, flushed face doing his very best to fuck him thoroughly, Chrono felt something inside of him tighten once more.

"Fuck!" Orgasm ripped through his body, and he was soon coming like a faucet all over them. And through the mind-blowing pleasure, Yuuno continued to thrust until he stiffened and, clutching him so tight Chrono was sure he'd have bruises later, came hard enough that he could feel himself filling until he was so full that cum leaked out around him.

Coming down from his high into a sort of sated haziness, he felt more than heard Yuuno disengage with a wet plop, followed by a slow leaking out of his butt. Shifting his sore body over, he watched as Yuuno fell forward with a muffled whumpf to land next to him.

"That was fucking hot," he whispered.

Yuuno merely favored with a self-satisfied grin. "Blew your mind, eh?"

"Fuck yeah." Chrono had never felt so good, so lazy, like his entire world's been rocked but in a good way and he actually had time to get his bearings back. And staring at Yuuno's smiling face, which had kept mostly composed throughout the entire thing save for some gasps and moans, he wondered what it'd take to break it as Yuuno had broken him.

As he pulled Yuuno close and slammed their mouths together once more, Chrono decided that he would just have to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was dirty but extremely fun to write. If anyone can find more Yuuno/Chrono or something, can they point me in the right direction?


End file.
